She got drunk last night
by jennylovescastle
Summary: Kate Beckett gets drunk after she almost lost castle. After 4x07.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second FF. Hope u like it. If not let me know. I could also need a beta. If u are interested. PLEASE let me know.

It was a hell of a day for Kate Beckett. She had almost lost him today.

And all she could think of was him. She needed to get her head cleared and walked into the bar.

She was flagging down the waiter  
She was feeling 'bout as faded as the flowers from that wallpaper  
Nobody'd even asked for her ID when she walked in there  
Don't know how long she'd been there  
She was fixing up her hair and fumbling though her purse  
She was tired of feeling lonely  
She was tired of feeling old  
She was hating the idea of going home alone

She wanted to tell him how scared she was today. Scared she might loose he might never know. He was home with his mother and dauther, save. But when she walked home, noone was waiting for her. She drank another shot of Tequila and waved the waiter to fill up again. She keeped thinking about him and how she was touching his face and how he smiled at her. It was there this maggic moment, And than Mather started talking. Kate felt caught. She helped Marther and tryed to stay bussy. She didn't want to be alone with him. She was to scarred what she might do.

She emptyed another 3 glasses. The waiter already new to fill up again as soon as she emptyed her glas.

*Maybe i should call him? Yeah right and what do u want to say Kate? Hey Castle it's me i'm drunk and i miss u. No never she couldn't do that. *

She got drunk the way she'd never, the way she hadn't in forever  
But she needed to feel better, and wanted, and beautiful  
Even if he didn't love her. She had to know. She knew she already made a few mistakes in her life. Hiding way to long behind her mothers case.  
She had to make one more mistake  
And she couldn't do that sober. So she got drunk.  
Drunk enough to call  
That number in her phone that she would never call  
Without the alcohol.

She took her cell out and stared at castles picture. She emptied another glass before she pressed the greed button to call him. She felt the warm buzz of the alcohol and waited for him to pick up.

"Beckett are u ok?" he sounded tired and worried. She was listing to his breathing and didn't reply.

"Kate? Are u ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Beckett are u ok?" he sounded tired and worried. She was listing to his breathing and didn't reply.

"Kate? Are u ok?"

Oh yeah right she should answer him and now she didn't know what to say. She started to giggle a little feeling the buzz of the alcohol.

He sounded confused: " Kate where are u?Are u ok? Do u need help?"

She laughs: " No i'm fine, castle."

He didn't quite believe her but wouldn'T say more to it now. "So what can I do for u my dear Detective?"

"Oh I could think of a few things you could do for me...but I can't tell you." she giggles again and emptied another glass.

"And why is that? U know u can always talk to me."

She giggled again: "I know Rick..."

Her saying his first name made him nervous. Something was going on and he didn't know what. She was giggling and Kate Beckett didn't do that.

Nobody said another word and they just listened to each others breathing.

"Hey sexy can I buy you a drink?" Kate turned her face to a man mid 30's standing next to her.

She looked at him confused and said:"No thank u. I can buy my own."

"Oh come on." He leaned closed and touched her arm. "Don't play hard to catch. Come on i'll pay your drinks and u thank me in my bed."

"Kate where are u? Who is there with u? "

Kate realisted Castle was still on the phone. "Castle Castle could u wait a second?" She didn't wait for his awnser and layed the phone on the table. She looked at the man and he looked kind of cute. He had dark hair and was tall and somehow he reminded her of Castle.

"I'm more than fine by myself. She emptied another glass. " I can pay for my own drinks." He looked at her a few more seconds than left.

She picked up the phone again.

"Sorry Castle... I should go. I'll see u tomorrow."

She hung up and ordered 4 more drinks. What did she do?

He was sitting in his car and stared at his cellphone. What was going on with her? Where was she? He needed to find her.

He send her a text:

 **Beckett!Where are u? I want to talk to you.**

She replyed:

 **Casssttle maybe not npow. Not a gooood idear.**

What was going on with her he wondered.

 **Kate i'm at your place but you are not there. Please tell me where you are.**

She didn'T know what to do. She drank some more and than send him a picture of the sign for Jimmys bar.

Just about 5 minutes later he walked in and looked worried.

She called out a little too loud.

"Caaaassttle! I'm I'm right heree." she said pointing on herself. He walked over and she tried to get up. She was dizzy and almost fell. But he wrapped his strong arm around her just in time for her not to fall.

"Well hello. Is there a reason to celebrate that I don't know off?"

He was still holding her and she leaned into him and smelled his sense.

"You know that u smell really good?" she asked looking up at him.

He laughs and looked her right into her eyes.

"You know you are cute being drunk Kate I think u had enough. Come on i'll take you home. "

She put her arms around his waist still leaning into his arms.

"But I don't want to go home." she said looking sad.

"And why is that?" he asked

"Nobody is waiting for me at hoommme. I'll be all alone, all by myself, I don't want to,I don't want to be alone right now. "

"No you will not be alone. Kate i'll stay with u. And now lets get you home."

He leaded her to the bar and payed her drinks and walked her to his car. She had trouble walking and he keped holding her up. He helped her into his car and nobody sayed a word. He could smell the Tequilla she had been drinking, but he didn't mind. He looked over at her as he drove to her place. She set there looking out the window lost in her thoughts. Suddenly she started to giggle.

"I'm really glad u are alive."than she looked a little sad "I was scared today, U know I thought I lost u."

He took her hand with his free hand and said:" Never."

She looked at him and he saw how she wished she could believe it.

When they got to her place, he got out of the car and walked over to help her out. He held her hand and pulled her out of the car seat. She stumbled into his arms and looked at him with a big smile.

"Castle, "she started "Castle...wouldn't it be cool to life in a castle?"

He looked at her and smiled about her thoughts. She started giggling: "I need to... I need to …...go now. "It was like she forgot what she needed to do.

"Kate" he took her arm to steady her "I told u I would come with u. I mean i'll just see that u get to bed alright." he flushed, " I mean I'll be on the sofa just in case u wake up...I mean u had quite some drinks. U'll be miserable tomorrow..."

She looked at him not sure what he was talking about. She shrugged her shoulders and started walking to her door him following her and still steadying her. She somehow got the key out but could find the look. He took the key and opened the door. She giggled again:"Have I ever told u how sweet you are?" They walked in and he lead her to the sofa. When she was seated he smiled.

"Actually u never told me that I was sweet."

She looked at him a little sad. "I'm sorry. I should tell u more often. I should tell you a lot of things more often."


	3. Chapter 3

First of all thanks to HarryxGinnyPercyxAnnabeth4ever for your help.

Hope you like it. If you do or not let me know ;)

He went to her a glass of water.  
When he came back, he handed her the water and sat down next to her, still keeping his distance.  
"What kind of things should you tell me more often?" he asked her with a smile. She looked at him a little confused, but then she remembered. Oh Kate, you should shut up she thought for a second, but her mouth was faster. "I should tell you more often" she was talking slowly and he hung on her every word. "that you can be helpful, or" she scooted closer "that I care about you, or" she took his hand into hers "or that I lo" she stopped and looked right into his eyes.  
Kate stop it. You can't tell him, her brain started screaming. Instead, she giggled. He looked at her a little confused and then shook his head. "Kate, you should get some sleep." She kept giggling and said "Castle don't be so serious. That's not you, and no I'm not tired. I don't want to sleep, and I need to shower." He smiled at her. "Kate, you need sleep"  
She got up, and felt dizzy again and tried to steady herself but she fell right into his lap. She started giggling again. He noticed how close she was, and all he wanted to do was kiss her. Kiss her right now, but he reminded himself that she was drunk. She probably wouldn't even remember this tomorrow, and he couldn't take that. He couldn't take the thought of his Kate not remembering their first night together. Not even if this was his only chance to get her into bed. She was just trying to stand up again and he helped her a little. "I have to shower, I really do." she said, and tried to take her top off. She fought with the sleeves and he sat on her sofa and smiled. "I think I need help." she giggled. While she was fighting with her top, she was stumbling from one side to the other.  
He finally got up and helped her out. She really needs help or she will drown in the shower he thought to himself. "Okay, I'll help you undress." he said. She looked at him and she took his hand and stumbled with him into her bedroom. His heart was racing and he was nervous, but he would keep his hands to himself. He would just help her, he tried to tell himself over and over.  
When they stood at her bed she turned and sat down. "Where do you want to start. Top or bottom?"  
He looked at her, not sure he knew what she was talking about. "Bottom?!" as he said that she stretched her feed to him. Now he understood and took her shoes and socks off.  
Then he looked at her. She leaned back on the bed and lifted her hips from the mattress. He took a deep breath. "Hurry up Castle, I can't hold my hips up till tomorrow." she said with impatience . He slowly undid the buttons on her jeans and pulled them down. He was holding the jeans on her sides, and he knew she was wearing a g-string under it. He had felt it, and he was trying to hide how hard he was. After he placed her jeans on a nearby stool, he stood next to her bad and saw her smile. It was his smile. She only gave it to him. Than she lifted her hips again. Now only wearing her slip, a top, and a bra. "Castle, I'm not undressed yet." she stated with her detective voice. Like it was a totally normal statement she just made. He swallowed hard "Beckett, Kate, I should go. You should do the rest by yourself." but he still stood there. He knew he should leave, but somehow his feet didn't work. She sat up on her bed.  
"Rick it's okay. I'm asking for your help." she said."I know I'm a little tipsy, okay I'm a little drunk, but I want this. I want us. I've wanted you for so long and only now am I able to say it. Today in the bank, I thought I lost you. It scared the hell out of me. I thought I lost you without..." tears came to her eyes and he sat down beside her. "I thought, I would never be able to tell you how much I love you." she looked right into his eyes.  
He looked at her and leaned forward. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her.  
At first it was a slow kiss, but than it got more and more passionate. When they were both out of breath, he looked at her with a bright smile.  
"Kate, I love you too. I've loved you for a long time. Always."  
She smiled at him, took his arm, leaned back on her bed and pulled him next to her. Then, in one quick move, she was laying on top of him and kissing him again. He couldn't believe it. She was only wearing a top and a slip laying on top of him. This time she was everywhere. She kissed his lips, and his neck, while her hands ran over his legs. She could feel how ready he was for her, and how wet she was for him. She let her hips press against him and whispered "I want you, Rick. I need you right now." Her words alone almost did it for him. It took all of his willpower to take her by the hips and stop her movement against him.  
"Kate. Kate, please I want this too, I want you, but not like this."  
She looked at him confused and hurt, and stopped her movements.  
"Kate I mean, I love you, but you had quite a few drinks tonight and I want you to remember our first night together. I want to make you feel how much I love you. I couldn't take it if you couldn't remember, or if you regret it tomorrow."  
"Rick, I love you, and I won't regret it. "She said with a soft smile on her face as she leaned down and placed kisses all over his face."  
"Mmm Kate, as much as I wish and hope that. Could, could we please wait until you are sober? I'll stay the night and we can talk tomorrow." He said in a rush. "I mean only if that is okay for you."  
"She looked at him and nodded. She got up on her feet still unsteady. "Okay, you might be right, but I really need to shower now."  
He thought that he needed a cold shower too, and tried not to think about them in the shower together. He sat up on the bed took a deep breath.  
"Okay, let's get you into the shower. "He stood up, took her hand, and they walked into the bathroom."  
She smiled, asking "Will you join me?"  
He took a deep breath, "Kate, you should know how much I would want this, but not tonight." He stopped in front of the shower, and kissed her forehead. She looked a little disappointed.  
He smiled and helped her take off her top and bra. He couldn't help but stop and stare at her.  
"You are so beautiful. Kate, you are amazing." He swallowed hard and then turned again.  
She stood there only in her slip and smiled. She wanted him so badly right now. She wanted him to touch her, but she knew he was right. Not tonight, not like that.  
She managed to take her slip off and she took a shower. After about 15 minutes, she came out and dried off. She didn't hear him and was scared he might have left. Wrapped in a towel, she almost ran into the bedroom looking for him, but she found nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

After about 15 minutes she came out and dried herself off. She didn't hear him and was scared he might have left. Wrapped up in a towel she almost ran into the bedroom looking for him, but he wasn't there. She ran into the living room.  
"Castle?"  
He looked up from his cell. "I'm right here. I just texted Alexis letting her know I won't be home tonight."  
She nodded but didn't move.  
"Well, you should get some sleep now Kate. I already found myself a blanket and I'll stay here on the sofa. I mean if that is okay with you?" He was a little nervous.  
"No!"  
He looked at her with wide eyes. Had she already changed her mind? Did she already regret it?  
"But Kate.." he started and then stopped.  
"No Rick, please. I know you are right and tonight is not the night, but could you at least sleep with me in my bed? I mean just sleep, I promise." She flushed a little and looked down at the floor shyly.  
He was relieved. "Yes I would love to."  
He stood up and they walked into her bedroom. As she was putting on a top and shorts, he was in the bathroom. When he came out he was wearing only his boxers, and Kate was already under the covers. Rick got into bed behind her and kept his distance.  
It didn't take long for Kate to come closer and lean against his bare chest. They were both asleep within minutes.

The next morning came bright and early.  
When Kate opened her eyes she was confused, and could feel her head pounding. She moaned and cuddled closer to Castle.  
Then it hit her. Castle, last night, she was drunk, she told him, oh no, she told him so many things.  
And he said so many things.  
She sat up trying to think straight. Castle moaned and cuddled into the pillows and blankets.  
Kate slowly got up and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked awful, with red eyes and pale skin. She remembered last night way too clearly. They kissed, he told her he wanted her when she was sober, she almost told him she loved him, she wanted him too and was all over him. She shook her head.  
That was last night and she didn't know what to do now. How was she supposed to react? Should she just run from him? While thinking about what would be wise to do next she cleaned herself up and put some makeup on. She than slowly opened the door to see if Castle was still in bed.  
She never thought she would be looking for him in her bed anytime soon, but there he was.  
He was still there laying on his side, holding her blanket in his arms. She couldn't stop smiling at him but then decided it was time for her to get dressed and get ready. She took her clothes and went into the living room to get dressed. She didn't want to risk waking him.


	5. Chapter 5

After getting dressed she went into the kitchen and made herself a coffee. She kept thinking about last night and just didn't know what to do next. She wanted Castle; she loved him. Yes, she really did, and she knew that for quite some time but she was scared. She couldn't really tell what she was scared of, but somehow she was. What would he say to her today after last night? What did he expect from her? She was just so confused. When he was holding her she felt so good, it just felt so right. Now, everything seemed so different. While she was standing there holding her coffee and looking out the window, Castle woke up. Suddenly, she felt his arms wrap around her from behind.  
He just stood there holding her before saying

"Good morning Detective." She stiffened a little, and didn't turn around, because she didn't know what to do, or say, so she just said "Good morning Castle."

She was nervous, and he was just standing so close, and felt so good. She just couldn't think straight with him touching her, so she took a step forward and immediately missed his body pressing into her.

She slowly turned and looked at him, how he was standing there and smiling at her, his hair a mess from sleeping, but he still looked so handsome.  
"Castle, I...We..." She took a deep breath, and looked down at her feet trying to think straight.  
"Castle, I'm sorry for last night. I had a few drinks too many, and I just wasn't thinking straight."  
He smiled a little and took her hand

"Kate, I'm glad you called me. I'm glad that I could be there for you. I think you were really cute, and it was fun seeing a different side of you."  
She flushed, and looked up at him.  
"Kate, I won't use anything you said last night against you, but I think that people tell the truth, and what they really want when they've had a few too many drinks. Being sober you might not be ready to admit it, but you lo... you care about me the same way I care about you. Knowing that I will wait for you." He took her hand as she was again looking down at the floor. I'll be here when you are ready to admit it to yourself." With those words, he turned and went over to the counter and got himself a cup of coffee. She just stood there, and looked at him not sure what to say or do. He looked at her with a big smile as he took a sip of his coffee.  
"Kate, how about we watch a movie today? I mean, it's Saturday, and it's raining outside, and I bet you are still feeling a little out of it."  
She nodded, not sure if she could trust her words. She went over to the sofa with her coffee and sat down. He followed her, and sat down next to her. Then she realized she needed to put a movie in and turn the TV on. She was still so confused, and she couldn't think straight. She put her cup down and went over to her movie cabinet.  
"What do you want to see? Horror or action?"  
"I don't really care, as long as you are here with me." He said with a smile.  
She blushed and took out a horror movie and put it on.  
The movie started as she was sitting next to him on the sofa. She was sitting up straight and noticed how he came closer. He was now sitting right next to her, and their arms were touching, but he didn't do anything else. Part of her was relieved, but the other part wanted him closer, wanted to cuddle with him.

Thirty minutes into the movie, she was starting to feel more comfortable, and she pulled her legs under her on the sofa.  
He looked over at her and smiled as she got comfortable. He lifted his arm, and she knew he was inviting her to cuddle into his side. She looked at him for a minute, not sure if she should, but than she smiled and cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her, and his hand was now on her back rubbing slowly up and down. Another twenty minutes later, she was asleep, and he was watching her sleep. He didn't care about the movie, all he cared about was her. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.  
"Sweet dreams" he whispered.


End file.
